


【锤基】伊索寓言173（基妹篇）

by Chavela



Series: 伊索寓言173 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: Loki好像掉了什么东西……





	【锤基】伊索寓言173（基妹篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源——《伊索寓言》之《诚实的樵夫》①  
> 文中故事纯属虚构（划掉）扯蛋  
> 短平快，一发完

一天，洛基正在飞船上四处找寻他的哥哥。

 

_这个傻X，我一转身他就不见了！_

 

突然，灭霸出现了。

 

洛基警惕地看着他手套上嵌着的红色宝石②，问道：“你来干什么？”

 

“哦，没必要紧张。”灭霸露出满脸“慈爱”的褶子，“我只是发现你好像掉了一样东西…”

 

他挥了挥手，红光一现。

 

“那么，你掉的是这个Thor…”

 

 

 

“还是这个——等等，你干什么！？我话还没说完！！！…艹你冷静一点啊！！！！！”

 

洛基面无表情地操纵着宇宙魔方，把灭霸送回了他老家。

 

随后，他淡定地掸了掸衣袖上不存在的灰尘，转身离去。

 

_……卧槽我刚刚好像看到一个神似Thor的肥宅？？！太可怕了…_

 

_不行，我得监督Thor，不能再让他吃炸鸡了…_

 

_嗯。就这么办！_

 

洛·心里慌得一批·基，此时这样想着。

**Author's Note:**

> ①《诚实的樵夫》，又名《金斧头与银斧头》，是《伊索寓言》里的一则故事，在《伊索寓言》目录中编号173  
> ②即现实宝石（本文纯属扯淡就不要纠结宝石的获得顺序了😂）


End file.
